Carnival
by Alex Glaven
Summary: Akiko Date. It's Felix's favorite holiday...but can it possibly go over perfectly? IsaacMia, GaretJenna, FelixSheba


Alright, this is a little piece of Halloween drivel for you all. I was going to write something different, but found I didn't have time. Well, here you go, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Carnival  
  
  
  
By: Akiko  
  
  
  
I told Mia we should celebrate Halloween in Vale.   
  
But did she listen to me? Of course not! Now that Isaac is back in charge, no one listens to Felix.   
  
"Oh, it's just Felix, Jenna's dumb older brother," I knew they were saying to themselves every time I tried to tell them something. "He doesn't know anything, we should listen to ISAAC. Isaac's so much better than Felix."  
  
I fumed. Could they not see that Isaac was caught around the little finger of that blue-haired bimbo? Seriously, all the girl had to do was twirl a strand of her hair and bat her huge, baby blue eyes and everyone came running to help her. "Can I do something for you, Mia? What is it, Mia? Oh, whatever you say, Mia!"  
  
So now we're stuck in Imil on Halloween. And it's snowing. That just isn't right, snowing and Halloween just don't mix! It's like trying to mix Jell-o and macaroni and cheese! They're great apart, but together…we won't talk about that. Snow is more of a Christmas thing, possibly a Thanksgiving thing. But a Halloween thing? Definitely not.  
  
I was glaring steadily out the window. Actually, I was having a staring contest with my reflection, but I would let them believe that I was scowling at the weather.  
  
"It'll be fine, Felix!" Mia patted me on the arm. "We can still go to the Carnival! We'll just have to wear coats over our costumes!"  
  
"What's the point of wearing a costume if no one can see it?" I asked, my voice as cold as the wind outside. I switched opponents, now having a staring match with Mia's reflection.  
  
She blinked several times. Ha, I'm winning. "Well, we can still-"  
  
"I don't want to go to the carnival," I muttered. "I'll just stay out here and hand out candy to the only two children in town."  
  
"There are more children than that, Felix," Mia reminded me, blinking again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I went to actually staring outside. How did they expect to have a carnival? Those were blizzard conditions out there! "I'm not too big on Halloween."  
  
"Oh, okay," she smiled and went off to find Isaac. I would never admit it, but Halloween is actually my favorite holiday. It didn't involve family time, it didn't involve presents, I got lots of free candy, and it was the only holiday that Saturos and Menardi wouldn't hurt me during. They rather liked Halloween, since everyone assumed that their frightening appearances were just costumes.  
  
The next day Halloween rolled around. I, for once was not looking forward to the occasion, but I tried to be cheerful while helping the others put up decorations around the sanctum. Apparently it was too cold to have a carnival outside, so it had been moved into the inside of the sanctum, which I would be the first to admit was not much better than being outside.  
  
Unfortunately I don't think I was very successful at being cheerful. Jenna burned me a whole three times on account of "looking gloomy."  
  
After the last jack-o-lantern was lit, the last paper bat was strung, and the last streamer of crepe paper had been tied, I left. No one much protested, after all, who wants gloomy old Felix around?  
  
Back at Mia's I donned my black cape and stuck in a pair of vampire fangs. I pulled my cloaked arm up under my eyes while surveying myself in the mirror.  
  
Ah, yes, I made quite the dashing vampire.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and I hurried over, flinging it wide open.  
  
Jenna and Garet were standing there. Garet was dressed in his best tunic and breeches, and Jenna was in a flowing red gown.  
  
"What are you two supposed to be?" I asked.  
  
"A prince and princess, silly!" Jenna glared threateningly. I knew that look, it's the look she gives anything before she's about to burn it. I yelped and hid behind the door, I didn't want her to ruin my wonderful looking cape. "Hey! Give us candy!"  
  
I came slowly out from behind the door and gave them a couple of tootsie rolls each.  
  
"Tootsie rolls!" Jenna muttered, glaring at the contents of her candy bag. "Mia's cheap…"  
  
"It's alright, Jenna," Garet put one arm around her shoulders and led her away. She muttered, but made no move to burn him.  
  
She scares me.  
  
Ivan and Picard came next. Picard had dressed as a very convincing zombie, and Ivan was a clown. I resisted all jokes.  
  
"Here you guys," I gave them a handful each.  
  
"Tootsie rolls? Mia's cheap…" Ivan muttered.  
  
"And Picard's a little old to be trick or treating," I reminded him. "Don't complain."  
  
Picard gave me a sheepish grin, but I ignored it. Mia and Isaac came by, not for the candy but to see how I was doing. Okay, no, they really wanted to just be a nuisance. Mia was dressed as an Angel and Isaac was a pirate.  
  
"You make an odd couple, at least Garet and Jenna coordinated costumes," I gave them some of Mia's rotten candy anyway. Isaac was too busy watching Mia to notice how cheap his girlfriend was.  
  
"No! I'm Captain Isaac's guardian angel!" Mia insisted.   
  
"…right."  
  
I was very glad when they left.  
  
Sheba came by last, after several children. She was all alone, dressed completely in white. Her face and hair were covered with white powder. She had somehow gotten a hold of something to paint her lips blue.  
  
"Spirit of Christmas Past?" I guessed.  
  
"Ghost of a frozen girl," she corrected me.  
  
Nice.  
  
"Here's your candy, yes, Mia's cheap, no I'm not hiding the good stuff," I handed her some tootsie rolls.  
  
"I'm not trick or treating," she protested. "I just wanted to know if you'd come to the rest of the carnival with me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled shyly. She was probably blushing under all of that powder. "They have candy corn and punch. Though…I wouldn't much recommend the punch. Someone spiked it and now Garet's singing and Jenna's doing a table dance."  
  
"She's WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm kidding, Felix," she smiled again. "Will you come?"  
  
…Can't pass up candy corn. This girl really knows how to push my buttons.  
  
"Alright," I grinned, holding out an arm for her. She took it with a slight giggle, and we went off to the party.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Wasn't that sweet? Hope you liked it! Happy Halloween! 


End file.
